The Adventure of the Undercover Disciple
near the | next = The Mystery of the Secret Cabal| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Prerequisites *The Celestial Watch bone chip collection orb on your server has to be filled at 100%. *You have to complete . Introduction More details have come to light surrounding the murder of Seeress Ealaynya Ithis, Harbinger of Life and Prophet of the Prime Healer. She was not the only victim. Acolyte Squallrider, was also killed, and a valuable relic was stolen from him. The mysterious and dark motivations behind all of this must be found and those responsible stopped before their evil machinations continue to unfold, with dire consequences. Steps #Travel to . Note: Use the teleporter next to Shepherd Bainyn Fairwind. #Talk to , at the tower on the beach to the north . #Find near the Gorowyn Docks and talk to her . #Leave the docks to the north and follow the path to . A Springview Healer will spawn at the ramp and chase you (even con). Kill him and loot the . Equip the robe and follow the path further into the Breathing Pools until you see next to the Altar of Bertoxxoulous. Talk to Evdokia. Note: This is where the evil side quest takes place. #Enter the in (on a small isle near the ). Note: Choose the correct one! It should be the second on the list, and the zone should be empty. The quest updates as you enter. #Pick up a bag in an alcove . #Go to and talk to about the odd seed . You'll get a new quest . #*Finish this subquest to proceed. #Travel to and pick up the trail of the murderer. Find a discarded carpet next to the usual carpet. Use it. It will bring you to the . Head west along the ridge to the huge rock to south-west. You'll find a Devoted Disciple of Disease at the rock . The quest will update as you near the body. #Return to Evdokia at the Breathing Pools in Gorowyn. You have to wear the Tattered Springview Healer's Robe again before you can talk to her. #Go to in (next to the zone-in) and talk to . #* Finish Kaarina's subquest, . #Go to . (Note: You can use the carpet in at the ramp down to the to fly to the Sinking Sands.) Talk to next to the , on your right as you enter the city. #Salyil sends you to the . Sneak your way up to the and talk to . #Luzmog Pusguzzler wants you to catch up with this mysterious person past on the way to Freeport. Head to the east . When you arrive at this spot, will spawn; follow her to . She will attack you; and loot a . #Enter . When you enter there is a crypt to the right ; click on the handle of the door to enter . The quest updates. #Pick up the passage rune stone on top of Sir Glimmon's sarcophagus . There is no need to kill anything, although if you walk down the middle of the room or stand there, at your level will spawn and attack. #Return to at the in for your rewards. Rewards * Nightbloom Berries * Treant Sapling * One of the following (your list of choices will be based on your level): **Lv 15 boots: Sergeant Slate's Timeworn Boots **Lv 15 helm: The Smudged Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 25 boots: Sergeant Slate's Dirty Boots **Lv 25 helm: The Dented Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 35 boots: Sergeant Slate's Patched Boots **Lv 35 helm: The Repaired Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 45 boots: Sergeant Slate's Boots **Lv 45 helm: **Lv 55 boots: Sergeant Slate's Durable Boots **Lv 55 helm: **Lv 65 boots: Sergeant Slate's Lasting Boots **Lv 65 helm: The Timeworn Heaume of Sergeant Slate **Lv 75 boots: Sergeant Slate's Enduring Boots **Lv 75 helm: The Heaume of Sergeant Slate At any time after you have completed this quest, you may return to where you killed the Springview Healer in Gorowyn and find a bag containing a that can be kept.